


Słabości McGarretta

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Everybody loves Grace, M/M, Uncle Steve McGarrett, kid!fick, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo nawet exSEAL ma swoje słabości z którymi nie potrafi sobie poradzić.</p>
<p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słabości McGarretta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  where unicorns exist  
> 07.06 2016 19:30
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Do niedawna Steve powiedziałby, że nie ma żadnej słabości. Wszyscy, którzy go znają, na pewno by to potwierdzili. A jednak wystarczyła chwila by to się zmieniło. Teraz miał dwie słabości, nie wiedział, która stała na pierwszym miejscu. Ale na chwilę obecną zapewne ta mała, która patrzyła na niego swoimi pięknymi, wielkimi, proszącymi oczami.  
\- Wujku, proszę. Tata nie może się pojawić, a nie chcę prosić Stana – dodała szybko, gdy zauważyła, że znów zbiera się, by jej odmówić. - To tylko kilka godzin.  
\- Ale skoro Danny nie może, to zapewne spotkanie jest w godzinach pracy. Twój tata nigdy nie odmówiłby pojawienia się w szkole, musiał mieć ważny powód. Nie wiem czy będzie zadowolony, że to ja go zastąpię – zaznaczył.  
\- Na pewno jeszcze ci podziękuje – wykrzyknęła głośno i złapała Steve'a za rękę. - Więc pojawisz się, prawda wujku?  
           Z Grace nigdy nie miał szans wygrać. Powinien już dawno się tego nauczyć.  
   
\- Wujku, szybciej! - krzyknęła Grace, po czym poprawiła mu lekko przekrzywiony róg.  
          Steve nie wierzył, że dał się w to wrobić. Już się nie dziwił, dlaczego Danny nie był chętny, tym razem pomóc swojej córce. Zamiast tego, stał teraz na widowni i próbował powstrzymać śmiech, patrząc na to, co dzieje się na scenie.  
           ExSEAL zachowując resztkę dumy ruszył dalej, starając się nie zaplątać w biały materiał, który go okrywał. Przegalopował po scenie, a tuż obok niego w stroju wróżki podskakiwała Grace. Jednak poruszanie się na czworakach nie było tak proste, jakby mogło się wydawać. Dlatego zamiast zejść ze sceny, McGarrett widowiskowo sturlał się ze schodów.  
\- Steve, nic ci nie jest? - spytał Danny, pochylając się nad nim.  
\- Zapłacisz mi za to – obiecał, próbując wstać. - Jeszcze gorzko tego pożałujesz.  
\- Ale byłeś świetnym jednorożcem, Steve. Jestem ci wdzięczny, że pomogłeś Grace z tym przebraniem.  
          McGarrett zgromił swojego partnera spojrzeniem. Wiedział, że może wcześniejsza obietnica była na wyrost. W końcu, oto patrzył na swoją drugą słabość i nie potrafił się zbyt długo gniewać. Jednak jedna czy dwie noce na kanapie dobrze Williamsowi zrobią. Za tak „bezlitosne” zagranie, jakaś kara musi być.


End file.
